You know what hit's the fan AKA Puppy-Zuma's Revenge
by geminiangel1964
Summary: I had to do it from Zuma's POV...
1. Chapter 1

Zuma worried as he watched the door. He really didn't like Mommy going out without either him or Daddy. Mommy said he should stay and watch the babies and help Grandpa and Daddy. Mommy said Uncle Ned would be with him, but did Uncle Ned realize how delicate Mommy was? And accident prone? Zuma turned to check on his babies. They were still sleeping. Wait. That was Daddy's phone. Zuma padded into the other room to listen.

"Gibbs."

"Have you called an ambulance?"

"Did a car hit him?"

"Did you say a dog hit him?"

"What kind of dog?"

"How bad is he hurt?"

"I'll be there right away. Have him taken to Bethesda."

"Don't request. Tell them Bethesda."

"Dad, grab the babies. We've got to go. Tony is on the way to the hospital." As Jethro went to turn to go grab the babies' things and almost tripped over Zuma. "Come on, Zuma."

Zuma trotted along. He really needed to empty his bladder. He didn't want to have an accident on the way to Mommy. "Daddy. No. I can go out here. I don't want in the run now. Daddy!" Zuma was enraged as Daddy pushed him back and closed the gate. Did Daddy think he was going to leave him here all alone? "Daddy! Get back here." Zuma stormed back and forth pushing against the sides.

"Wait! Wait for me." Zuma panted as he ran. He'd managed to get out under the wire just in time. Daddy was putting his babies in the car. He eyed the yard fence. It was a bit high, but Mommy was in trouble. He lunged forward. Yes! Nothing but air… He ran even faster and aimed for the SUV door. He yelled for Daddy to get out of the way but he didn't listen and Zuma collided with him.

Daddy was just lying on the ground while Mommy was in trouble. Zuma straddled him and looked down at Daddy and whined. "I am not staying in the yard alone. You know better. You wait until I tell Mommy. You are going to be in so much trouble. Now get up and fasten me in." Zuma went to get in when Daddy stopped him. "I don't need my go bag. I'm a big boy now. Daddy, listen to me. Oh, fine. I'll grab it, but you better not drive too fast with my babies in the car. I will tell Mommy!"

Zuma stomped into the room. He went over to get his bag and heard the door close. He grabbed the bag and ran back. Daddy locked me in. Again! "Now, I'm mad. Do you hear me?" His ears perked as he heard his car drive away. "You are in so much trrr-ouble." Zuma growled. He had to get out. Mommy needed him. First though, he really needed to potty. Zuma headed for his small door, but stopped to look into the laundry basket. "Leave without me? I'll teach you."

Relieved, Zuma was ready to open the door to the kitchen. Mommy had put a piece of good smelling stuff on the handle so that he could turn it with his teeth. Good thing, Mummy was so smart. Free of the bedroom, Zuma started planning his escape. It felt like hours later, but Zuma was finally out of the house. He was growling at Daddy the entire time. How dare he? Daddy took his babies. Daddy took his Grandpa. Daddy took his car. How rude! Daddy deserved more than a timeout for this. And Grandpa? How could he? Grandpa just let Daddy leave him. He was going to tell Mommy about Grandpa, too.

Resigned, Zuma picked up his bag. He was going to have sore paws and a tired jaw he groused to himself. Grandpa and Daddy had a lot of sucking up to do. At the end of the block, Zuma paused. Which way had Daddy gone? Zuma barely looked up as a car pulled up next to him.

"Zuma. Agent Zuma."

Zuma turned to find the nice policeman who lived in the neighborhood. "Boy, am I glad to see you." Zuma said putting his bag down. "Mommy is in trouble and Daddy took Grandpa and the babies and he didn't take me. Isn't that just plain rude?"

"You running away?"

"No. I just told you, Daddy took my Grandpa and my babies and went to see Mommy, but Mommy needs me!" Zuma watched the policeman talk into his radio.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the policeman smiled at him. "I know where you're headed. They say DiNozzo was taken to the Bethesda ER. That where you're headed?"

"Yes. Yes. I need to help Mommy."

"How about a lift?"

"Really? Oh, thank-you." Zuma grabbed his bag and the nice police officer opened the passenger door. The police man even fastened Zuma's seat belt for him. Hold on Mommy, Zuma thought. I'll be there soon. Even with the officer driving him, it still took forever. Finally, they stopped in front of a huge building. Oh, no! It would take him all day to find Mommy in there. Still, a pup's got to do what a pup's got to do.

Stepping out of the car, Zuma shook his muscles out. He thanked the policeman for all his help and for giving him a ride. Then Zuma took his bag from the officer and headed into the building. He vaguely registered that the nice man was following him. Maybe he was going to help Zuma look for Mommy? Wait. Zuma stopped. He put his bag down and sniffed deeply. That smell. Where was he? There.

"Uncle Ned. Uncle Ned. I'm over here. How's Mommy? You will not believe what Daddy did. I have a good mind to tell the police officer to go have a talk with him. Have you seen my babies? Are they okay?" Zuma realized that Uncle Ned was a bit slow. He started to repeat himself slowly.

"Come with me," Uncle Ned said gently. "Tony's upstairs. We can wait with the family."

"The rest of the family is here? No one bothered to pick me up? You just wait. I'm going to give them all a piece of my mind." Zuma fumed the whole way up in the elevator and as he followed Uncle Ned down the hall. He picked up the scent of his babies faintly and looked around as Uncle Ned led him to a doorway and then stepped aside.

"Hey, Zuma."

Zuma carefully put down his go bag. "Don't Zuma me, you traitor. You let Daddy leave me behind. You took my babies. Mommy and my babies had better be all right or see if I ever warm your lap for you again." Picking up his bag again, Zuma deliberately ignored the group to walk over to the row of empty chairs opposite them. He placed his bag at the foot of an empty chair. "You are all in big trouble. I am so telling Mommy on all of you." He jumped up on the chair and sat there glaring at them. Zuma sat still until he smelt the Victoria.

"Uncle Jimmy? Aunt Breena? They didn't bring you either." Zuma took Uncle Jimmy's hand in solidarity. "They are so rude." When Uncle McTraitor interrupted, Zuma gave Victoria a welcome sniff and began telling her what Daddy and Grandpa and the rest had done. Zuma loved the Victoria, not as much as his babies but she was so nice. She sympathized with him giving him reassuring coos and gurgles.

Zuma caught a movement and turned to see Aunt Abby creeping up on him. "Don't even think about it, Aunt Abby. No ear scratches. No pats. Nada. You LEFT ME AT HOME." He watched as she made a wide pass to exit the waiting room. Zuma turned his attention back to the Victoria. "Can you believe her? After what they did? So rude."

Victoria was telling him about her day when he heard Uncle Ned returning. When Zuma saw that Uncle Ned had brought everyone drinks, he excused himself to Victoria and got down to open his bag. Thank heavens, Mommy and he always kept it stocked. Zuma took out the bowl that he used in the park and waited patiently.

"Good job, Zuma. They didn't have a bowl downstairs."

"Mommy always makes sure that my bag is ready. Thank-you for the water. I am so thirsty." Zuma concentrated on his water. Escaping was very thirsty work. "Oh, do you don't!" Zuma yelled as he smelled Mommy and Aunt Abby went to run past him. "I am going to Mommy now. You can wait your turn. Oh, thank heavens. Mommy, are you okay?"

"Zuma." Gibbs said in shock.

"Don't you even talk to me. I'm telling Mommy what you did. You will be sleeping on the couch or with Grandpa, while Mommy, my babies and I will be sleeping in my bed."

"Zuma!" Tony reprimanded him in shock.

"Don't Zuma me, Mommy! You won't believe what he did." Ignoring Daddy, Zuma went to check his babies and Mommy. Linnie and Chris seemed to be okay. At least, Daddy and Grandpa hadn't just dumped them somewhere. He started to check Mommy. Mommy had metal on his leg. It smelled sore. "Mommy are you okay? Did Uncle Ned to that?"

"It's okay. Brad fixed it all up. I'll be fine." Mommy reassured him.

Zuma looked at the doctor who immediately knelt extending a hand. Politely, Zuma shook it. "Thank-you for taking care of Mommy."

"Zuma, this is Aunt Jocelyn. Jocelyn, may I present…"

"Agent Zuma. It's good to meet you finally. Excellent work on the Mabus case. I hope you will be keeping a careful eye on this one here. I know it's a lot of work."

"You have no idea. Wow, you're tall. I had to save Mommy from that nasty man. I do try to take care of Mommy, but it's a lot of work."

Zuma went to step to his left to go shake his aunt's hand when he froze. Backing up slightly, he sniffed Chris carefully. Working gently, he edged his head between Chris and the chair. He growled low.

"You smell like a dog and it's not Jethro. Just where have you been and who have you been seeing?"

"It's okay, Zuma."

"I think he smells the newfoundland." Ned spoke up. Coming over, he knelt down. "A bad dog hit him in the park, Zuma. That's how he got hurt."

"He won't understand…" Brad started.

"Of course I understand. You wait until I see that dog. I will unleash a heap of Agent Zuma on him."

"I think that was Zuma for 'Yes, I do.'" Jocelyn laughed. "You know, pup, I think we'll get along nicely."

"That's not exactly what I said." Zuma woofed. "Anyone helping care for Mommy is okay with me."

Zuma followed Uncle Ned back into the room. Uncle Ned seemed sad, he thought. "Thanks for the water and putting my bowl away. Uncle Ned, are you okay? Did that nasty dog hurt you?"

"You're welcome. Felt good to be useful again, to tell the truth. Want me to carry your bag for you?"

"If you're sure you don't mind. Everything's going to be okay." Zuma looked him over carefully and then nosed the bag closer. Ned scratched Zuma's ears and picked the bag up. Uncle Ned sounded sad. What did he mean about being useful? Zuma decided to talk to Mommy about Uncle Ned.

Now that he knew Mommy was okay, Zuma couldn't wait to get home. Of course, that didn't mean letting those traitors on his elevator. The pup glared at the them while Grandpa smirked. "It's not that funny, Grandpa. You were very bad today."

Content to be headed home with Mommy and his babies. Zuma cuddled in next to Uncle Ned. His ears did perk up when Mommy started to talk. "So, does someone want to explain again why my sweet Zuma is acting like Cujo, Jethro?"

"Who's Cujo, Mommy?"

"Not really."

"I would think not, Daddy after what you did."

"Leroy Jethro." Tony growled causing Zuma to look at Tony and wag his tail.

"Told you, you were sleeping on the couch." Zuma smiled as he heard Daddy confessing. He felt like his eyes were drifting shut. He may have dozed until he heard Uncle Ned speak up.

"Somehow he managed to find Officer Reyes." Uncle Ned said. "Reyes called NCIS and found out about your accident, so he gave Zuma a lift to the hospital."

"Aw, Zuma. Daddy was so mean to you. When we get home, Daddy is going to get you two treats."

"Thank-you, Mommy. It was so mean and rude."

"Tony, you can't reward him for knocking me over and breaking out of the house."

"I wouldn't have knocked you over if you had moved when I told you to move. And, that was after you locked me in the yard. So there."

"No, but you will apologize for tricking him and refusing to let him come with you."

"You tell him, Mommy."

"Tony…"

"No argument." Tony gave Jethro a Zuma glare. "You deliberately tricked him." He turned his head towards Zuma. "You are very smart, aren't you? You're such a good boy. Hey, how did he get out of the house?"

"I don't even want to imagine how…" Jethro complained.

Zuma smirked. Oh, Daddy would find out. He chose to doze the rest of the way home.

Zuma took up a guard position in front of his babies while Uncle Ned, Grandpa and Daddy helped Mommy into the house. He eyed Grandpa suspiciously when the older man returned alone until Grandpa held out a treat.

"Sorry, boy. I shouldn't have let Leroy lock you in. Friends?"

Zuma looked at the treat and then at Jackson. He knew Mommy would expect them to make up, and Grandpa did apologize. Graciously he stretched forward and politely took the treat. "I'm not hungry right now, but you're forgiven this time. You better never do it again, though. Here, I guess you can scratch my ears."

"Come on, Zuma."

Zuma looked at Daddy. "Oh, no. I'm not falling for that again."

Daddy and Uncle Ned came closer to the car. "Come on, Zuma."

"No. You are not forgiven." Zuma ignored Daddy while Uncle Ned and Grandpa took his babies into the house.

"Alright, I know that you're angry, pup."

"You bet I'm angry. You were very bad, Daddy. How would you like it if Mommy or I locked you in?"

"You can't stay out here alone."

"You wanted to leave me here alone."

"Come on in. Tony and the twins are waiting for you."

Zuma let out a long doggy sigh and sat up. "Fine, but I'm only doing it for Mommy and my babies."

Daddy opened the door and Zuma entered the house and immediately headed for his food bowl. "Are the two of you friends again?" Mommy asked.

"Armed neutrality is more like it." Daddy said.

Having had a quick nibble, Zuma entered the living room. Aunt Roselyn said he was to watch Mommy so he plopped down on Mommy's feet and closed his eyes.

"Zuma." Daddy said sternly.

With a long-suffering sigh, the pup opened his eyes. "You better be apologizing."

"Sit."

"Really? You woke..er… disturbed me for that? Fine." Zuma sat up when he smelled his own scent. "What?" He realized Daddy was holding his wet clothes.

"Bad dog. Bad, bad, dog."

"You have a lot of nerve. Bad Daddy. Bad, bad, Daddy." Zuma mocked before cocking his head to the side and yawning. He snickered as he watched Daddy and Uncle Ned talking about how he had escaped. Daddy looked really funny when he headed for the basement. Zuma would teach him about being bad. It wouldn't do for Daddy to develop bad habits, not now that Zuma's babies were here. It was up to he and Mommy to train him better.

Having laid back down, Zuma watched for Daddy to come back. Daddy had better be ready to apologize. Of course, Zuma decided Daddy was still sleeping on the couch tonight. Pretending to doze, he saw Daddy coming in the room. Daddy had a Rocky shaped treat. Zuma loved Mommy's treats especially the pumpkin ones that were the shape of Rocky.

Oh, no. Daddy was not getting off that easy. Zuma expected a proper apology and like Mommy said, lots of groveling. He wasn't exactly sure what that was but Mommy usually expected it. If it was good enough for Mommy, it was good enough for Zuma.

"Here, Zuma. Come here, boy." Daddy sat down on the coffee table and patted his knee and held out the treat.

That was it? Daddy thought he could just make everything right with a treat? Okay, sure it was a special Mommy-made, Rocky-shaped, Agent Zuma treat but Daddy had been really bad and rude. Very rude.

"Come on, silly thing."

Okay, now Daddy was using his special name. Zuma opened his eyes and watched Daddy. Daddy was making the special Mommy-made, Rocky-shaped, Agent Zuma treat pretend to bounce. Really? Zuma thought. He would not give in… Oh, who was he kidding? It was a special Mommy-made, Rocky-shaped, Agent Zuma treat. Grudgingly, Zuma walked over to Daddy. "Alright, but you better never do it again." Zuma took a bite of the treat and permitted Daddy to scratch that spot the one right behind Zuma's left ear that made his tail wiggle. "But you're still sleeping on the couch!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jethro paused in the doorway of the living room. "With me now."

"But I'm helping…"

"Now." Turning he strode into the kitchen. McGee helpfully opened the door to the yard as Zuma scrambled after Jethro.

Tony looked at his husband. "Wonder what that was about?" He watched the pup slowly walk out of the room to join his cousin.

"Did you hear mommy got hurt? I have to help him take care of the babies."

"I heard all about your little adventure. Abby and Tim were talking about it." Jethro paused to water a bush. "Seems like your parents thought it was a bit cute; well, except your daddy's laundry."

Zuma blushed a bit. Jethro's tone wasn't amused. It was obvious that his cousin didn't find Zuma's adventure cute.

"Now, I know your parents, especially your mommy, are a bit lax when it comes to discipline. Your parents don't hit you or use water bottles or put you in timeout in a cage. However, you've told me before you are a big boy now. Your behavior yesterday did not show that. You acted like a bad pup."

"But… but… Mommy was hurt and I had to help him."

"Had to or wanted to?" Jethro paused at another bush before finding a nice spot in the shade to sit. "Sit down, kid. We need to have a long talk."

Zuma considered heading for the house but something in his cousin's tone told him that would only get him carried back by the skin of his neck. Reluctantly he sat down. Something told the pup this was not a conversation that he wanted to have.

"Yesterday when Gibbs got the call he put you in your run, correct?"

"Yes, and I needed to go help…"

"No, you didn't. Your daddy was going to your mommy. You know Gibbs would do anything to keep your mommy safe."

"But he took my babies…"

"They are his babies, too. His and your mommy's. They are too young to be left on their own and you are not capable of taking care of all their needs. They are babies. He had to take them with him. You are not a baby any longer. You are old enough to stay home. You escaped from your run, didn't you?"

"Yes. He was leaving me."

"So, while he was worrying about your mommy and trying to get to him as soon as possible, you escaped your run, making him have to stop and re-secure you, making him waste time he could have spent getting to your mommy. Then you urinated all over his laundry."

"He locked me in."

Jethro ignored Zuma's interjection. "Laundry your mommy had taken the time and effort to do. Laundry that has to be redone now. Laundry that will take time away that your daddy should be spending taking care of your mommy and the babies. I'm sure you feel real good that you got back at him, but who's really being hurt? Your mommy."

Zuma got a funny feeling in his tummy. He didn't like the feeling. The pup hadn't thought about what he did at the time. He was so angry with daddy.

Jethro looked down at the pup sternly. "Now, I know you've been sheltered but it's time you learned a few home truths. I realize that your work as Agent Zuma has gotten you a lot of attention and a lot of leeway, however the fact is you are a dog, not a human."

"I know that." Zuma scoffed.

"You don't act like it." Jethro shot back. "Did you or did you not leave the house on your own?"

"I had to Daddy had locked me in."

"He locked you in for your own good. You are very lucky it was a policeman you knew who saw you. Had it been someone who didn't they probably would have called the dogcatcher or took you directly to the pound."

"But I'm Agent Zuma."

"You were a dog on the streets without a leash. You are lucky that your parents make sure that you have a proper tag. Do you know what happens to untagged pups found wandering the streets?"

Zuma didn't but over the next few minutes he found out in excruciating detail. He dropped his head trying not to hear the details, but Jethro gave him a Gibbs' slap.

"Dogs are not allowed in many places. Yes, when you were little your mommy and daddy took you in a lot of places. Back then, you were still a baby in a carrier and were riding your fifteen minutes of fame. You're a big boy now. You can't just stroll into places alone. You need to be with one of your parents. If your Uncle Ned had not found you at the hospital; the hospital could have called the dogcatcher."

"But I had my tag. They wouldn't have… have…"

"No, they wouldn't have treated you as an untagged dog, but what do you think would have happened?" Jethro barely paused. "They would have called your parents to come get you. That would have meant your daddy would have had to come get and pay a fine. That would have been more time that he couldn't have spent taking care of your mommy."

Zuma lowered his head lower as Jethro talked. Making sure he was still listening, Jethro continued. "What if some mean person had got ahold of you and took you? They could have dognapped you and taken your collar away. They could have locked you in a cage and forced you to stay there. A cage that even I couldn't break out of. What then? Do you know how worried your mommy would have been? How guilty your daddy would have felt?"

"Your daddy and your aunts and uncles would have been out walking the streets. They would have been hanging pictures and waiting for a call. A call that would never come. You could be gone. Forever." Jethro growled.

Zuma whined. "I just wanted to help mommy. I don't want to be gone. I love mommy and daddy and grandpa and my babies."

"Growing up isn't easy, kid. You got lucky this time. You need to stop and think. Your parents are really good to you. If they shut you in, they have a good reason. You're a big boy now, you need to accept that there are things that your parents do that you do not like, but they have their reasons. What you did was very dangerous and very bad."

"I'm sorry." Zuma whimpered. "I didn't mean to be bad."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Jethro nudged the pup towards the house.

Uncle Tim opened the door to Zuma's knock letting both dogs in. Jethro went to help himself to some water and a treat from Zuma's bowls. Zuma slowly headed for the living room. Daddy was sitting in his recliner watching the babies sleep.

Reluctantly, Zuma walked over to him. He lowered himself to his belly and crept the last couple feet. That feeling in his tummy was really bad now. Reaching daddy's feet, Zuma laid his head on daddy's one foot and began to whine.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I shouldn't have got out of the run or knocked you down or made you lock me in. I shouldn't have held you up getting to mommy. I'm sorry I peed on your clothing. I'll help re-clean them. And if you lock me in again, I promise not to run away."

Jethro looked down in concern at the pup that was whimpering. Leaning forward, he lifted the limp pup. "What's wrong, Zuma?" He asked concerned.

"I'm so sorry. I was bad. I promise not to be bad again. I'm sorry, daddy. I love you. Please don't be made at me."

"Is he okay?" Tony said anxiously. "Did he get hurt outside?"

"I can't see anything." Jethro was carefully stroking the still whimpering pup looking for any injury. "Hey, silly thing. Are you hurt? Look at me."

Zuma felt his daddy lift his chin so that he could look in daddy's eyes. Daddy didn't look angry or disappointed like he had yesterday. Maybe he really had forgiven Zuma. Zuma never wanted to see that look on daddy's face again. Tentatively, Zuma stretched his neck and gave daddy a kiss of apology.

"I think he's okay." Jethro looked at Tony. "I think he wants a little snuggling, that's all. Maybe something scared him."

"Yes, please, daddy. If you snuggle me, I'll never be bad again. I don't want to be taken or end up at the pound." With daddy's help, Zuma curled up beside him and Zuma laid his head on daddy's head to listen to his heart beat. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, Zuma. I've got you. Everything's okay." Jethro soothed him.

From across the room where McGee was obligingly scratching his ears, Jethro watched the pup. He hated to have to be so rough on him, but the pup needed to know there were consequences. He watched Zuma apologizing. Jethro smiled. He was very proud of the pup. He was getting to be a big boy.


End file.
